


Maybe

by PapuruKakugan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, No shame november, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Short, episode s03e06 the chemical change of encounters, not together, spoiler warning for those who've not watched the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapuruKakugan/pseuds/PapuruKakugan
Summary: Kageyama wanted to kiss him. But he can’t. Not now. Not here in front of their teammates, their supporters, their rivals and cameras. Maybe not ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something I wanted to write after watching the most recent episode, because it's No Shame November and we can be completely self-indulgent.

Kageyama wasn’t tired in that moment, he wasn’t drained or feeling weak. He wasn’t even scared for the possibility of completely losing his ability to toss during the 5th set. No. Kageyama was _frustrated_.

Hinata was bouncing around him so jovially, rejoicing his amazing save and the winning point of the 4th set. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed the front of his shirt to stop the second iteration of the Little Giant from bouncing a hole in floor and held him steady.

He wanted to kiss him. Wanted to finally let his lips grace that cheeky smile and pour out all his built up yearning for the second smallest, but loudest member of their team. He wanted to lick inside that grinning mouth and _taste_. Wanted to watch those beautiful honey eyes dilate in arousal, haul him somewhere private to lick the sweat from his neck, sink his teeth into toned flesh and thoroughly _thank_ the Spiker turned Blocker for how he’s developed his talents.

But he can’t. Not now. Not here in front of their teammates, their supporters, their rivals and _cameras._ Maybe not ever.

The only thing he can do instead is bottle it up again and force out a roughly voiced commendation of his save, “Nice cover.”

Kageyama immediately wants to break his composure and rethink his stance on their audience when Hinata chastises his expression. He loves the reactions he gets from Hinata when he actually breaks his stoic facade and shows emotion, he always reacts as if he’s been given something treasurable. But he doesn’t break his composure, he only softens a little and lets him go.

“More importantly Kageyama…” Oh God, does he want to kiss and caress that determined face. “We get to play one more set!”

Kageyama hopes he never gets tired of seeing that excitement in Hinata, carefully caged to be let loose when the ball is tossed for a spike. He can’t think of anything to say, _‘I know you can do it.’_ and _‘We’ll do it together.’_ seem much too affectionate in this moment.

“Yeah.” It’s the best he can do, agree with Hinata and prepare for the 5th set against Shiratorizawa, Tendō, Semi and _Ushijima._ Maybe if Karasuno win he can give Hinata a celebratory peck and claim he got carried away if it’s met with refusal. Maybe if they lose he can wrap his arms tightly around Hinata and console him, muttering that they have another two years to train and fight again, press his lips into the soft auburn hair.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy a chat? Leave a comment or come find me on [Tumblr](http://papurukakugan.tumblr.com) x


End file.
